All My Secrets
by InnocentInkStains28
Summary: Because we all know what they're hiding! This is my collection of Sheena/Lloyd oneshots. I love this couple, we all know they are meant to be!


**So this is the beginning of my collection of Shelloyd one shots! Please, hold the applause! Lol. I just started playing the game a few weeks ago (I know, a little late) but completely fell in love with everything! Especially this couple. The only thing I didn't love was blonde with little wings and an unhealthy obsession with Mr. Irving. So how do I cope with this constant frustration? Why bash her on FanFiction, of course! :D Haha I'm just kidding. But if you like Collette, or Collette/Lloyd, don't read. Or read. But don't get mad at me. I warned you. Anyways, this is Collette's POV on the Shelloyd relationship. Yes, there is heart break. But, there are hints of another couple towards the end, if you squint and look real hard between the lines. ;) Actually, subtly isn't one of my strong points. You don't need to do any of that. Just read. Lol. So I am going to stop my rambling, throw out a little disclaimer, and then feel free to R&R! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, well, then you wouldn't be reading this. It'd be one the screen :)**

Even when we were children, I knew he was the one for me. He was my soul mate. From his silly grin, to his playfully beautiful brown eyes, I loved him. Through and through, I loved him. Sometimes it almost hurt. He was the only one I could think of. And you cannot Imagine how thrilled I was when he decided to take on the journey of regeneration with me. He said it was to protect me. And there was this part of me that thought maybe he did it because he was in love with me too. We would become comrades, best friends, lovers, and so much more. And I truly believed that. So, when we ran into a mysterious assassin, I figured it would just be another girl we would stumble upon while we continued our quest. I never once suspected the true outcome.

When she joined the party, I was thrilled. I had someone else my age. She was smart and fair; Wise and kind-hearted. She made a great addition to our ragtag group. She had her problems, sure, but didn't we all? At first when I would catch them talking alone, away from the group, I didn't think much of it.

I should have noticed their growing friendship. They laughed at the same things, they worried for each others safety. They comforted each other when no one else knew they needed comfort.

The part I did notice, however, was how they clung to each other when traveling. They sat next to each other during the camp fires. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I would hear rustling. I noticed them walking around under the moonlight, sitting staring up at the stars. and occasionally not even see them at all; just empty sleeping bags. Something always troubled me when this happened. But of course, I would shake it off. Lloyd would tell me I worry too much and call me a dork. That's what he always did. But then, I would remember their casual touches. How they would 'unconsciously' bump into each other while walking. How they would stare at each other with an unknown intensity while they spoke. How they would smile more when the were near each other. And during those moments, four words always echoed through my mind... 'why isn't that me?'

Now, I pride myself on being a selfless person. I would do anything to please anyone. But the one thing that always turned me from selfless to selfish was that brown haired swordsman. He was _mine_. No one else could possibly care for him like I do. No one could long for him the way I longed for him. No one counted on his touch just to make it through the day. He was what made me tick. He was my motivation, my inspiration, my world, and my entire being. Without Lloyd, I was a goner. And when I saw someone moving in on what was rightfully mine, I didn't know how to react.

First, I tried getting sick. He took care of me, but mainly left it to the Professor. Then, falling. These incidents ranged from risky to dangerous. I even fell in a whole, just like Sheena did. I tried playing with the children we ran into, just like Sheena did. I started wearing my hair up, while leaving my bangs down, just like Sheena did. Soon, I had just become a reflection of both myself and of the woman in purple.

_But it didn't help._

I still woke up to find them. I still watched them become closer. I was still forced to witness their companionship.

It wasn't until I woke up, a day or two before Lloyd's battle with his so called father, that I realized I had failed.

They laid there, wrapped in each others arms. Sheena was asleep with her head lying on his chest, while Lloyd stroked her hair. And as if this wasn't enough, he felt the urge to kiss her.

He kissed her with those lips that were _mine. _He held her with the arms that once held _me_. He looked at her with those eyes that, once upon a time, looked at _me._ The relationship I had strived to build with the man in red was gone. Along with my heart and soul. I stood, tears streaming, and ran off.

_But he never came after me._

Instead, the one with the sly smile and face that has left so many girls weeping came up behind me. "Everyone is worried."

But he was lying. The only person whom I wanted to worry was with his soulmate.

After the journey was completed, I always imagined I would be the one to marry Lloyd. I always thought we would travel the world together as husband and wife. I always thought we would destroy all the exspheres together. But, when it came down to it, I was wrong about many things. And it was a burden of jealousy and pain I would forever bear.

**WELL THAT FELT GOOD! xD Hahahahahaha I am an evil person. Yes, I do agree it is rather narcissistic that I enjoyed torturing her so much. But oh well! Remember to push that nifty little button down there... Please? For me? :D**


End file.
